The Girl From The 11th Floor
by GiraffeGirl51
Summary: What happens when a man and woman that have never met get stuck in an elevator on an early morning. How long will they be stuck? Will they get along while stuck? What day is it anyway? Read and find out! Please give it a shot.
1. Just a normal day?

**I know it looks SUPER short but please, don't judge it too early, It's just the first Chapter, I just want to see if people will read it, I will be putting up CH 2 (A longer CH) a little bit later (:**

**I do not own Degrassi or the characters in this story. Enjoy and review please (:**

* * *

I was on my way down the elevator to the lobby of my building. I live on the 20th floor, the top floor to be exact, so the way down would be pretty long since it was the morning time when everyone is headed for work. I was headed to breakfast, I have a normal routine you see.

On a Thursday like this I get up, get dressed, get my things together, get in the elevator and head down to the cafe in the lobby.

I say hello to the lady from the 19th floor, the married couple from the 17th floor, the old woman and her dog from the 13th floor, an old man from room 205 on the 11th floor, and the school kids from floors 9,5, and 2.

That's usually how it goes in the elevator until I get to the cafe, sit down and write.

I'm working on a new novel, well at least I hope to be working on it soon, I'm having a complete brain freeze, and have no idea what my new novel should be about. I only have one work published and it only sold about 2,500 copies, so I'm hoping this one will be bigger, if I can find something to write about.

On this particular morning though, it was just me in the elevator. I was playing a game on my phone when I felt the elevator stop, I looked up and noticed it stopped on the 11th floor, must be the old man from room 205. I didn't bother looking at who came in, since I figured I already knew. I just continued playing my video game.

I was really getting into Temple Run when I felt the elevator begin to shake, suddenly it just stopped and the lights began flashing on and off making it hard for me to see.

"Oh my god, what was that?" Said a woman, this was obviously not the old man from room 205. Who the heck was in here with me?

"I think we're stuck."

"Oh no! This can't be happening, what floor are we on? Maybe we can try to pull the doors open and just use the stairs?" She asked frantically.

"I don't think we can do that since we are right in between 8 and 9."

The lights finally stopped flashing and I could see who was in front of me. It was a beautiful young woman. She had shoulder length auburn curly hair and the bluest eyes I'd ever seen. Who is this girl from the 11th floor?

* * *

**I really do hope you guys like my very short first chapter (:**


	2. Stuck!

**Here's Chapter 2! Finally, I hope you like it! (: **

**I start college tomorrow so I'm going to try my hardest to update as much as I can. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much love, GiraffeGirl51!**

**I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters from the show. Thank-you(:**

* * *

"Crap! I'm going to miss my flight!"

"At what time does your flight leave? If you don't mind me asking.."

"It leaves at 10:30"

"It's 9:58, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Ugh! I can't believe this!"

I became quiet, I didn't know what to tell her, it was evident she would in fact miss her flight to where ever she was going. All the airports in the area were at least half an hour away and this elevator showed no sign of starting up. The only good thing is that the lights were on. I decided to try the emergency phone in the elevator, since I got no service on my phone.

I pressed the red button on the emergency box.

"What are you doing?" The girl asked. "It's worth a shot, don't you think?" She gave me a weak smile and nodded.

Nothing happened, I tried pressing it again. Nothing happened. I grew irritated so I started hitting it.

"Stop! Stop! Listen." She said taking hold of my arm.

I did as she asked and listened, someone's voice was coming from the emergency box, it was so low it sounded like a whisper.

"He-llo, HE-,HELLO? HELLO?" The voice grew louder.

"Hello?! Hello, sir, my name is Clare, Clare Edwards, we seem to be stuck between floors 8 and 9, can you help get us out right away? I can't miss my flight! It leaves at 10:30!"

"Hahahaha Oh lady, you're going to miss your flight, that's inevitable. We'll get to it right away though, we'll do everything we can to get you out, is there anyone else in there with you?"

"No."

I cleared my throat.

"Oh my gosh, I mean yes, yes, there is a young man in here as well,sorry." She said and gave me a sorry look, I just moved to the corner of the small room and sat on the floor.

"Ok, we should be getting you out shortly, just stay calm."

"Thanks, I guess."

And with that the voice went away.

"I'm sorry about forgetting you. I got distracted. I just really need to get out of here, but that's obviously not going to happen in time for me to get to my flight."

"It's ok, it's no problem, aha."

"So what's your name?"

"Eli, Eli Goldsworthy"

"Aha, so you're worthy of gold?"

"Excuse me?" I asked quite confused, she looked at me and laughed a little.

"Your last name? Goldsworthy, I just thought, nevermind."

"No no I get it, just no one's ever made fun of my last name, people are usually impressed by it."

"I'm sorry, should I be impressed?"

"No, haha I guess you shouldn't be, I'm not famous or anything."

"Ah, well then I don't feel as bad for making a joke about your name" She said with a smile. I smiled back at her.

"So your Clare right?"

"Yep."

"That's a nice name, I like it."

"Thank-you."

"I'm sorry you're going to miss your flight. That really sucks."

"It's alright, I just hope no one gets mad at me for not showing up."

"I'm sure they'll understand, whom ever they are."

"Yeah, hopefully. So has the elevator ever gotten stuck like this before?"

"No, not since I've been here." She groaned.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be out of here in no time."

She sat quietly. I decided to take out my laptop and try to write, since by the looks of it we'd be in here for a while. I tried to concentrate and write but I couldn't. She just wouldn't sit down, she kept pacing and it was becoming distracting.

"Why don't you sit down?"

"I don't see a point, we'll be out of here in no time, didn't you hear?"

"I'm pretty sure they just say that to keep us calm?"

"But- I. I guess you're right." She said a bit disappointed and slid down the wall across from me.

I tried to concentrate again, but I couldn't help but watch her play with her fingernails, she was very anxious and I couldn't help but watch her movements. She was graceful. How had I never seen this woman before? I'd lived in this building for three years. I think I would have seen her before. Without looking up she said to me "Quit staring at me, it's creeping me out" I turned around faster than the speed of light. She started to laugh. "I didn't think that would work. I didn't really know if you were looking at me." she continued laughing, I started to laugh along with her. "That wasn't very nice you know."

"Staring is impolite as well Eli."

The way my name sounded coming out of her mouth was angelic. I loved it. Just the sound of her voice was pleasant.

"Well, I'm sorry, you're just so anxious. Why?"

"I don't like elevators, they kind of freak me out, I usually go down the stairs, but I was in such a rush earlier I just took the elevator, and look where that got me."

So that's why I'd never seen her before, she uses the stairs, I'm sure I would of seen her in the lobby or the cafe, but usually once I get out of the elevator my mind goes straight into writting mode, I just don't pay attention.

"Ah, well why don't we try to distract ourselves?"

"What'd you have in mind?"

"I don't know..."

* * *

**How are they going to distract themselves? Any Ideas? (; Haha Just Kidding. Please review, any thoughts about anything are greatly appreciated! (: Thank-you, hope you enjoyed CH. 2**


	3. The Question Game

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update, school has been so hectic, essays and so much homework is due already, I will try my hardest to make the chapters longer, I just need to dedicate more time to this story, I might try updating every week, like every Sunday maybe, I hope you guys like this and continue reading. Sorry about the wait, enjoy(: (This chapter is more of a filler. Suggestions or comments are highly appreciated.) P.S. ****Thank-you for the reviews, they help a lot (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Degrassi or any of its characters.**

* * *

She'd been sitting there for five minutes just trying to think of something to do to distract ourselves. It didn't seem like she was going to come up with something any time soon so I cut in.

"How about we play the question game? Do you know how to play?" "Of course. You start."

"Ok, well where was your plane headed? The one you missed as of twelve minutes ago?" "Gee, thanks for reminding me, it was going to Toronto, You know, Canada." Was this girl from Canada? No way, I was from Toronto. This was freaky. I mean. Sure, tons of people were born in Canada, I just never thought I'd meet someone from there here, in Long Island.

"You're from Toronto? No way! So am I. I came out here for school and just stayed, it's only been a few years but still, it doesn't feel like home yet."

"Oh wow, how many years? Yeah, I went to this small community school out there and came out here for school, I just finished a year ago. I was going out there to visit family, you know, it being today and all, but obviously I won't get to see them now."

"It being today? What's so special about today? Oh, I just finished about two years ago. Lit. Major. You? I went to a small community school too."

"You really are way too into that lap top of yours, it's Thanksgiving, hello?! Haha I was a journalism major. Isn't that all there is out there? 'Small Community Schools' haha that's how I looked at it anyway."

"Hey, we stopped playing the question game and just went along with one conversation, time to switch, your turn."

"Ok, What are you writting?, I assume you're writting something since you've got that 'I'm so focused I look constipated' face on."

"Oh, making fun of my thinking face now are we?! I see. If you must know I'm working on my second novel. I published one when I was in school, not that many copies but enough to start off."

"Oh wow! What's your next one going to be about? What genre do you write?"

"I like a lot of mystery mixed with romance and a hint of tragedy."

"Ah, Modern day Shakespeare. I like it. Maybe a bit of F. Scott Fitzgerald in there also, he did after all write a great number named The Great Gatsby, that's got mystery, romance, and a hint of tragedy and more tragedy!"

"Haha you really know what you're talking about."

She rolled her eyes and looked down.

"What's your first book about?"

"It was a spy novel, just a lot of mystery, very gray."

"Ah I see, how many copies did it sell?"

"About 1000."

"Good start. Very good start."

"Yes."

We sat there in a comfortable silence for a while. I didn't want to break it, it was just nice, it was like we were both just lost in our thoughts when suddenly...

"Hello?! Hello?! Miss. Miss!"

A voice came from the emergency box and Clare shot up.

"Yes. Yes. I'm here. Are we getting out?!"

"I'm afraid no one can get to you until after the parade, a lot of the streets are closed off to your area, there is no way we'll get there for a while."

"What?! No, you have to get here now and help us out! I can't be in here! I hate small spaces!"

"I'm sorry ma'am." and with that the emergency box went silent and Clare slid down the wall.

"Ugh, I hate this day."

I didn't know what to say, we were going to be here for a while so I had to find a way to get distracted, I couldn't write, not with her in the room, I couldn't focus, so I knew I had to find something that would distract us both, and fast, before this girl blows up.

"Hey, it'll be alright, we just gotta distract ourselves again. What community school did you go to?"

"I went to Degrassi. You?" I couldn't believe it, she's got to be kidding, how had I never met her, maybe because she was a year younger than me, but so was my best friend Adam.

"That's insane, I went to Degrassi also, how did I not know you?"

"You're kidding! That's crazy!"

"I'm serious haha I don't remember you at all, then again, you are a year younger than I am..."

"Yes, but it was a small school. My junior year I was home schooled though."

"Ah, my senior year was the year I really got involved, that's when I would have met you."

"Wow, small world."

"I know, so maybe being stuck in here will go faster than you think?"

She smiled at me, a real smile and said "Maybe it will." when she spoke it just made me skip a heartbeat, I don't know what it is about this girl, but I have a good feeling about this, even if the way we met was in this shitty situation.

I wanted to get to know this Clare Edwards.

* * *

**I know, I know, it seems a bit rushed, don't worry, I'll have a better chapter next time, please review, it would really help to know where you guys think the story should go. Thanks for reading (:**


End file.
